Respect Thy Father
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Trunks runs away out of rage because his father isn't paying attention to him and Toushiro has to save him from a Hollow that is threatening West City. Short-Story.


Respect Thy Father

Trunks: "He's my dad so he likes me more then you!"

Toushiro: "I never said that he didn't!"

Trunks and Toushiro disliking one another was an understatement. They hated each other! Trunks hated Toushiro because his father, Vegeta, spent more time with the young captain then him! Toushiro hated Trunks because every time they saw each other, Trunks would start picking on him to no end! If these two boys were actual brothers, they'd take sibling rivalry to a whole new level. Vegeta and Toushiro were staying at Capsule Corp. for a whole week. A Hollow had been sighted around West City and since that was Vegeta's home town, he was sent along with Toushiro. And of course, the second Toushiro walked in Trunks started picking on him. Although he was older and bigger then Trunks, Toushiro could not match his strength. That, and he didn't want to hurt the boy out of respect to Vegeta. And even if Vegeta and/or Bulma told Trunks to stop, it'd only stop till the next time they saw each other again. It was only the second day into their week long stay and it was already getting ugly.

Trunks: "What makes you so special anyway! I can swing a sword around too!"

Toushiro: "And I never said that I was better then you!"

Trunks: "Lier!"

Vegeta: "Enough!"

Vegeta had had it! Both boys looked at the saiyan prince.

Vegeta: "You two have done nothing but fight since the moment we got here! I'm tired of it, Bulma's tired of it, EVERYONE is tired of it!"

Toushiro: "But he-"

Vegeta: "Quiet Toushiro! Just because you're my captain, that doesn't mean that I won't put you in your place!"

Trunks: "But dad-"

Vegeta: "Same goes for you, Trunks! I may not be around much but I-am-your-father!"

Trunks and Toushiro looked at one another and then back at the enraged saiyan.

Vegeta: "One more outburst like this from either of you and I don't care who started it, I'll finish it! Understand!"

Both boys gulped and nodded. For the rest of the day it was quiet. Both Toushiro and Trunks made sure to stay out of each others way all day and into the night. Even during dinner they stayed quiet and watched themselves. They had too. They were sitting right next to each other after all with Vegeta right in front of them. That night, nobody noticed Trunks sneak out of his window and run off to who knows where. But they did notice that he was gone in the morning.

Bulma: "Any idea where he is?"

Vegeta: "None."

Gin: "I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

Toushiro: "When his stomach starts growling."

Although Toushiro had said it in a rude manner, Bulma and Vegeta knew that he was right. When Trunks got hungry, he'd show up. But by noon, he was nowhere to be seen.

Bulma: "I'm getting worried, Vegeta. It's not like him."

Vegeta: "I'm going to search the city. He's got to be around here somewhere!"

Gin: "I'll help you out, Vegeta. You take one half and I'll take the other."

Vegeta: "Good thinking Gin. Bulma, stay here in case he shows up while we're out."

Bulma: "Please find him, Vegeta."

And both men began searching West City for Trunks. Toushiro, on the other hand, had a better idea. He was sure that Trunks was with Goten, so the young captain payed Goku's family a little visit.

Toushiro: "Hey Goten."

Goten: "Huh? Hey, Toushiro. Is everything ok with Trunks?"

That set off an alarm.

Toushiro: "W-What do you mean? I was actually here to see if he was here. You mean he's not?"

Goten: "No. But he did come by last night. He asked me if I knew any good places to run away and hide where."

That really set off an alarm!

Toushiro: "You mean he ran away from home!"

Goten: "I think so. He said that he wanted to make his dad pay for not paying attention to him."

Immediately, Toushiro pulled out his soul-phone and brought up a map.

Toushiro: "Goten, I need you to tell me exactly what you told him!"

Goten: "I told him that Dinosaur Pass was a good place to go."

Toushiro: "Where is it? Can you show me on this map?"

Goten looked at the map on Toushiro's phone and pointed out where it was. Good thing for Toushiro that it wasn't very far from where he was at the moment. But just then, a signal appeared on the screen.

Goten: "What's that?"

Toushiro: "That dot means that a Hollow is nearby, and from the size of it, I'd say a big one."

Just then, Toushiro realized something!

Toushiro: "Uh-oh!"

The Hollow that they had been sent to deal with was in the same area that Trunks was in!

Toushiro: "Goten! Do me a favor! Go find Vegeta and tell him where Trunks is and that the Hollow is close by as well!"

Goten: "Why can't you?"

Toushiro: "I have to find Trunks before the Hollow does!"

Goten then raced off to find Vegeta while Toushiro hurried to find Trunks before the Hollow did. Trunks may be strong but he doesn't know how to deal with a Hollow let alone a huge one! Meanwhile, Trunks was walking through Dinosaur Pass all alone. It was a pass that migrating herds often used so it was almost nothing but rock and steep cliffs. Trunks was beginning to regret his actions when a huge shadow appeared behind him. He turned around and saw the Huge Hollow behind him.

Trunks: "Really wishing I hadn't done this!"

The Huge Hollow attacked and the lavender hair boy ran for his life! He had to get away from the Hollow now or risk dealing with it at nightfall which was in two hours! Trunks kept attacking it with energy blasts but he was making them too weak and aiming them at the wrong places! Trunks ran into a narrow passage where he discovered that he was now trapped! The Huge Hollow managed to work his way in and stood before Trunks. The Hollow then began to reach for the boy to grab him! Trunks screamed in terror! Then out of nowhere, Toushiro slashed his blade against the Huge Hollow's hand! The monster howled in pain as Trunks realized who it was.

Trunks: "Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "Run!"

Trunks followed Toushiro as they made a break for it! The Soul Reaper couldn't use his Zanpakuto in such a confined space or they'd both get hurt from his own attack. They had to get into open ground! They both just barely managed to get past the Hollow before it started chasing them again.

Trunks: "Why'd you come after me, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "Your dad'll KILL ME if I let anything happen to you!"

Just when they were almost in enough open ground, the Huge Hollow got in front of them!

Toushiro: "No!"

Trunks: "Can't you do something?"

Toushiro: "There's not enough room! We'd get frozen along with it!"

The monster howled at the two boys! But when it howled at them again, a blood chilling roar echoed all around them! A shadow loomed over the Hollow from the sunset and it turned around. Trunks and Toushiro smiled with joy when they realized who it was!

Trunks: "Dad!"

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Run boys! I've got this one!"

The Hollow turned and challenged the saiyan, giving the two boys a chance to run. They both hid behind a rock and watched as the saiyan prince stood before the Huge Hollow!

Vegeta: "You were going to hurt my son... Big mistake!"

The Huge Hollow howled at the saiyan in defiance! Vegeta roared back with equal ferocity! The Hollow took a step towards Vegeta and the saiyan swung his arm out and smacked the Hollow across the face with his hand! In the distance, Trunks cheered his father on and the same went for Toushiro. Vegeta could hear the boys cheering him on and kept himself between them and the Hollow! The Huge Hollow then started to power up a Cero! This was bad! Even a Cero could do massive harm to someone like Vegeta! But as the Hollow was charging its attack, it left itself wide open. Thinking quickly, Vegeta shoved his right hand against the Hollow's mask and powered up his own attack! In seconds the saiyan fired an energy blast into the Huge Hollows mask and head! Just like that, the Hollow was destroyed. The only thing left of it was the broken earth where it had been standing. With the Hollow gone, Trunks and Toushiro ran over to Vegeta.

Trunks: "Dad!"

Toushiro: "Way to go, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "You alright, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "I'm fine!"

Vegeta: "And you... You've got some explaining to do, Trunks."

Trunks: "I know dad."

Vegeta: "Your mother and I were worried sick about you! What in the world were you doing?"

Toushiro: "Goten told me that Trunks ran away to 'make you pay for not paying attention to him'."

Trunks: "Tattle-tail."

Toushiro: "This 'tattle-tail' just saved your butt."

Vegeta: "Is this true, son?"

Trunks: "Yes... But it's not fair! You pay more attention to Toushiro then you do to me!"

Vegeta: "Well what was I suppose to do? Pay attention to you and let a Hollow destroy your home?"

Trunks: "Well... No..."

Vegeta: "I admit, I haven't been paying attention to my own son that much and that's my mistake... But running away isn't going to solve anything, Trunks! If you wanted me to pay attention to you then say something! Say something instead of picking on Toushiro! In fact if you had asked him, Toushiro could have it arranged for you to come to the Soul Society every day or every other day!"

Trunks: "You... Could?"

Toushiro: "Yes, I could! It's not that hard! Your dad gets the paperwork done even faster than Rangiku! Why I still keep her around is beyond me."

Vegeta: "Because you respect her, that's why."

Trunks: "But you could still pay more attention to Toushiro then me in the Soul Society!"

Vegeta: "No I wouldn't."

Trunks: "Prove it!"

Vegeta: "Ok then, how? Tell me how I can prove that to you and I'll do it!"

Trunks: "Um..."

Just then, Toushiro leaned over and whispered something into Trunks' ear.

Trunks: "You have to spend all day with me tomorrow!"

Vegeta: "All day?"

Trunks: "Yeah! From the first light tomorrow morning till bed-time! All day with me and only me!"

Vegeta gave a friendly glare to Toushiro who had given Trunks the idea. The white haired boy just snickered. It wasn't the first time the saiyan had done that to him, and it was always an empty threat. Vegeta looked back at his son who was giving him a sad face. The saiyan prince sighed and looked at the ground. But just before he says anything, they get a visitor.

Goku: "Vegeta!"

After finding Vegeta, Goten told his father, Goku, and the earth-raised saiyan came to help. A little late though.

Toushiro: "Goku!"

Goku: "Hey! Goten told me what was going on so I came to see if I could lend a hand!"

Trunks: "Goten told on me?"

Toushiro: "How else do you think I found you, Trunks! In case you haven't noticed, I still suck at sensing energy the way you do!"

Everyone laughed. But then it went back to waiting for Vegeta to say something.

Trunks: "So... Are you going to spend all day with me tomorrow, dad? ... ... Please!"

Vegeta: "Oh boy... I was afraid of this."

Trunks felt hurt.

Goku: "You're afraid to spend time with your son, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "What? No! What I meant was I was afraid that all of the things I did to get my fathers attention would come back and bite me one day! And it has!"

Trunks, Goku and Toushiro all looked at Vegeta with somewhat surprised faces.

Goku: "You... Did something like this to get your father's attention when you were a kid, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Heh, no. I did the EXACT same thing that Trunks just did and that scares me!"

Goku burst out laughing and the two boys followed. Even Vegeta laughed.

Toushiro: "So, does this mean that Trunks is doing the same things you did when you were his age?"

Vegeta: "You have no idea. And if you act anything like I did as a teenager, Trunks... I'LL be the one who nips that in the butt! Trust me! Delinquent was a kind term for what I was as a teenager!"

And that made everyone laugh! The next day, Vegeta spent all day with Trunks while Toushiro worked on arranging it for Trunks to come to the Soul Society at least three times a week. But the best news of all... Trunks and Toushiro were actually starting to get along.

The End.


End file.
